This invention relates to the packaging of stacked articles. Particularly, this invention relates to methods of forming and packaging stacked articles utilizing flexible packaging materials.
The packaging of stacked articles, such as beverage and food containers and the like, has been found to be an economical and well accepted means to distribute products. These benefits are realized from both a distributor and consumer standpoint. The primary limitation to the distribution of stacked articles, such as stacked beverage cans, has been the ability to form and package such stacked article groups in a fast and economical manner. The methods of this invention utilize flexible packaging materials to form and provide such stacked article groups.